1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio system, an audio apparatus, and a control method for the audio apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an audio system in which a plurality of audio apparatuses are connected by a network to reproduce the same content in the plurality of audio apparatuses. For example, JP 2008-503147 A (Patent Literature 1) discloses a home theater system that performs multichannel reproduction with 5.1 channels with a center speaker, main speakers, and a sub-woofer speaker to which audio signals are input from a master and rear speakers to which audio signals are input from a slave wirelessly connected to the master. Japanese Patent No. 5328637 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a technique for converting an input audio signal with one or more input channels into an output audio signal with output channels larger in number than the input channels and performing multichannel reproduction.